The Truth in the Lie
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: One moment can change everything! Booth and Hannah are engaged to be married, Bones is pregnant with Booth's child but doesn't even know it.But when the gravedigger strikes again, this time taking Brennan alone how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: CLEARLY I OWN NOTHING! **_

_**Summary: One moment can change everything! Booth and Hannah are engaged to be married, Bones is pregnant with Booth's child but doesn't even know it. And with the revelation of loving Booth hitting Brennan hard, her logical side is losing to the emotional new Brenna who refuses to interfere in Booth and Hannah's relationship. But when the gravedigger strikes again, this time taking Brennan alone how will things turn out? Will Booth be able to figure out the truth before it's too late?**_

_**Yeah I know the summary sucks but the story is good. **_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"Every day 200 million couples make love, 400,000 babies are born, and 140,000 people die." The thick and annoyingly quirky sound of the British accent that was heard caused a few heads to turn in the direction of the voice's owner. "So this is just one of 140,000 people that died today." The man's smile was rather lope sided, if not a little insecure.

"Thank you Mr. Nigel-Murray…for that uh….fun fact." The woman that spoke was trying very hard not to say anything insulting seeing as far as she was concerned Mr. Nigel-Murray's fun facts actually helped him think and as the boss whatever floated whoever's boat worked for her.

"That wasn't relevant to the case." Of course the next person that spoke wasn't in the least bit interested in being delicate especially if she was more interested in getting answers rather than silly trivia responses. "It looks like the victim has a hairline fracture on the mandible; it's relatively new suggesting the victim came in contact with a strong force within the last six weeks…" this woman carried a rather no nonsense atmosphere that caused anyone around her to instantly stop what they were doing and pay attention.

"Well that fits Booth's theory of a fight recently" The woman who had spoken earlier spoke again, she would later be identified as Camille Saroyan, the Head of the Forensic Division at Jeffersonian Institute and a Pathologist.

"Yes I agree, although some of the fractures on the ribs and humerus, have me a bit unsettled" Her green orbs darted to the clock before she spoke again "….Mr. Nigel-Murray will you get me a copy of the x-rays" The no nonsense woman said to the poor intern who quickly scurried off to do as the forensic anthropologist asked of him. Camille arched an eyebrow and stared at her renowned and brilliant friend.

"Dr. Brennan do you have something on your mind?" she asked as she crossed her arms and stared at the woman who was quickly packing something's into her bag. Her green eyes stared into Camille's for a brief second before she resumed her packing.

"There is only one other person who is as smart as I am…well he's not as smart as me but he comes relatively close." She said as she turned away from Camille who made a face of understanding…she was going to see Zach who was still in prison. "I wish for him to see the X-rays so that I might get another opinion." She explained as she turned back to face Camille.

"I see." It was more than obvious that even after three years after his incarceration Dr. Temperance Brennan still missed her most beloved forensic assistant…Zach Addy. "Make sure to say hello to Dr. Addy for me" She said softly, Temperance smiled at her just as Mr. Nigel-Murray returned with the copies she had asked of him.

"Thank you Mr. Nigel-Murray" She said as she took the copies and hurried out of the Jeffersonian. Angela Hodgins, who happened to not only be the Jeffersonian's Forensic artist but Temperance Brennan's best friend, had been sitting around behind them the whole time. She spoke as she watched her friend scurry off.

"Is it me or has she been acting strange lately?" She asked looking at Camille who nodded. "If you ask me I think she's Pregnant." Camille laughed softly at Angela's joke, Mr. Nigel-Murray too busy with the bones in front of him to really listen.

"I highly doubt it though." Camille said shortly after. "The last time she planned on even remotely getting pregnant the whole Jeffersonian was aware of it and her primary sperm donor choice is very much engaged" Angela crossed her arms at the last comment.

"I am still pretty much against that." Her eyebrows furrowed upset and Camille had to smile….Speaking of pregnant women Angie was just about seven months along now, Hodgins obviously the picture of a proud husband whenever you saw him, all he did was gloat about his beautiful wife and their soon to be son, because Angela was expecting a baby boy. "Clearly we need to change the writer's" Camille laughed softly at that.

"Angie life this isn't a book or a script…this is reality and life can't always be the way we want it to be." Camille said softly to her friend.

"See you wanted them together too!" Angela exclaimed as one of the two people they were talking about swiped his security card and entered the lab.

"Who do we want together?" the smooth voice of the lovely FBI agent was heard as he made his way over to the two women, Mr. Nigel-Murray still lost in the bones. Angela and Camille stared at him; Angela narrowed her eyes at him, currently in the middle of a pregnancy mood swing.

"Mom and Dad!" she shot out before stomping away upset. Booth stared after her and then turned to Camille a little confused.

"Did I do something?" He asked, Camille shook her head though she should have been nodding.

"No Seeley you are just the victim today of her mood swing." Seeley made a face of understanding before smiling again, his eyes looked around for the missing Forensic Anthropologist and Camille answered before he even asked."She's not here." She said softly. "She had to go somewhere; on the other hand you were right about the victim here getting into a fight." The conversation after that continued to relate to the case and after some time Seeley Booth left to conduct some of the investigation without the help from his partner.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Temperance sighed as she looked at herself through the rearview mirror, she had left the Jeffersonian a little over an hour ago but it was only just now that she had arrived at the psychiatric institution that incarcerated Zach, truth was she had left in such a hurry because she had another appointment, one she wasn't about to let anyone know about. Rubbing her face she closed her eyes for a second, she was tired but she figured that was part of the experience.

Turning the car off she finally stepped out and made her way into the Psychiatric Institution, the guards greeted her, seeing as this was not the first time nor would it be the last time Temperance Brennan would step foot inside it, as a matter of fact recently she had been frequenting the Institute several days a week. A guard guided her to Zach's room and when she arrived to his room she was allowed entrance and on her request she was left alone with him, without any security because no matter how she looked at it Zach Addy was no danger to her.

"Hello Zach" She said softly as she took a seat in one of the chairs of his room. Zach looked at her with a small smile; they had always been like siblings in some odd way, their relationship much deeper than any normal Scientist and Assistant relationship.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." She immediately handed the X-rays to him and he began to look through them, Temperance filled him in on the murder case and what was known so far as he looked through them. From the investigation so far, the victim was a Male between the ages of 18-26 named Aaron White, however Aaron was an orphan who grew up in an orphanage and after he left the Orphanage not much was known of him, No one has reported him missing indicating He lived alone and had no one….for now, however the way his body was found suggest murder but Temperance wasn't about to assume murder without all of the facts in place.

"You see what I mean by the Ribs and the Humerus" Zach nodded as he looked at the X-rays. Silence followed them for a few minutes before Zach spoke again.

"I believe you had a doctor's appointment today Dr. Brennan" He said not looking up from the X-rays, Temperance smiled to herself and looked away. Her eyes starring off into space, Zach spoke again. "So…how are _we_…" he trailed off, his choice of words had her smiling softly, and he waited for her to respond. Zach stared at the silent woman before him, five months ago, due to an unusual case, Temperance Brennan's life changed dramatically. Temperance was forced to come face to face with so many emotions that it just changed her so much, where she was still the same calculating Forensic genius in the field…personally she had begun to change dramatically.

The logical woman had turned into someone who was lost in her own thoughts more than once. When she came to Zach five months ago after her startling and life altering realization, Zach had started to notice how she had begun to change, it was subtle at first, but over the months it became more and more pronounced and then after a small incident a few months ago it just got worse. She sighed softly and looked at her favorite student.

"Thankfully_ we_ are Okay." She spoke with such a new emotion that it sounded foreign even to her, Love, tenderness, vulnerability…those weren't things that were very easily heard out of her but lately Zach was hearing those emotions all of the time. He had noticed the _we _in Dr. Brennan almost immediately. He noticed it when her pelvis seemed to have shifted a few inches out, her body had begun its preparations months before the _we_ would come into term. He had noticed it a few days after she had realized it, before she even dared to admit what was wrong with her….that day….was something to remember….

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo Four Months Ago XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"_The bones suggest female in her late thirties" Temperance voice resonated throughout the small and plain room that belonged to Zach, for a while now he had been watching her, watching as she paced back and forth, watching as her body language screamed for help. Now Zach wasn't one to claim to be an expert in body language, he in fact had to read books on body language to even remotely understand that time of human communication, but when it came to Dr. Brennan it was quite easy to tell. She suddenly sat down, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair._

_Zach stared at her, looking her up and down, but he wasn't looking at the woman no…he was looking at the bones…Her cranium, her sternum, her pelvis…he stopped and cocked his head to the side….her pelvis was different. His eyes looked up at her, wide in wonder. When a woman's pelvis shifts it means she's in state. Temperance had been talking away, talking about the case, unaware of Zach's examination._

"_Dr. Brennan." he said stopping her mid sentence. Her eyes stared right into his. "Congratulations…" He said softly, Temperance's mouth opened silently as if to ask how but she knew her brilliant student was smarter than most people…he would know…it was probably why she had come to him because she would not have needed to tell him. _

_She just smiled at him and looked down, shortly after she told him how it had happened. How one night both her and Seeley had drank too much at the Founding Father's…Hannah was away on a trip. Brennan had explained how she had realized she loved Seeley after finishing a case a month prior, one thing led to another and they ended up in bed. The following morning Temperance had left Seeley's apartment before he could wake up and it seemed like he remembered nothing about it….a month later though Temperance was left with a gift._

"_What am I going to do?" she asked softly, Zach reached out and grabbed her hand; she looked into the young man's eyes. _

"_Do you want it?" he asked her softly. Temperance sighed a troubled look crossed her face._

"_I can…I can't get in the way of Booth and Hannah's happiness, I can't jus-" but she didn't finish Zach cut her off._

"_Dr. Brennan I'm not asking about Agent Booth or Ms. Hannah….I'm talking about you…do you want it?" Temperance stared at him, for a moment that question frightened her half to death, for a moment she wanted to say no that she had no right what so ever to have something so precious inside of her, that she would not even begin to know how to take care of it, that she was tainted….but then she remembered how it came about…who it was a part of….and she nodded. "Then we'll figure it out together." Temperance smiled at him…Zach knew she had come to him for help and he was willing to help._

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo Four Months Later XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Zach had originally suggested that Temperance tell Seeley but on the day Temperance wanted to tell him she was given the surprise that both Hannah and Seeley were now engaged to be married and she was not about to get in the way of either one of them, after that Zach had somehow taken on the role Booth would have taken if he had known of Temperance's pregnancy. Although he could not physically be there for her doctor's appointments, he kept track of them and was filled in. He knew all about the child and was very well informed on the progress. He became Temperance's support, her pillar.

No one knew, not her father nor her brother, no one but Zach knew of her pregnancy though she knew it would not be long before she would start to show but by then she'd think of something or more like she was still thinking about what she would say when the time came to reveal the truth.

"And so…what are _we?_" He asked her gently, she smiled and made a cute almost proud face.

"_We_ are female." Zach smiled at her as she reached into her bag, looking for something. "I have the sonogram here so you can see it…Viola!" She said taking out the small picture and handing it to Zach. He looked at the picture of the small child that was currently growing inside of her…He felt a bit guilty knowing that a child for Agent Booth was a big deal, knowing he would probably like to be a part of the process…but to make up for that Zach took note of everything Temperance told him, so that when the day came that Agent Booth confronted him, if that day came, he would confidently be able to show Booth what he had missed.

"She's healthy right, nothing is wrong?" Zach asked softly. Temperance nodded. "Well then what will you name her?" Temperance took the picture from Zach as he handed it back to her. "Will it be something American or something exotic?" Temperance thought a moment.

"I do not know" If it were really up to her she'd name it something exotic and foreign but her father was such an American that he'd probably want an American English name so honestly she didn't know. "I think I'll know when I see her." She said placing her hand over her stomach. Already she could feel the small bump that was her child, thankfully she had transitioned her fashion attire into a more chic but baggy feel so for now the bump would go unnoticed. "The name will hit me as hard as if I had fallen from a high place." She stopped to think…did that even make sense?

"Ah!" Zach's sudden sound startled Temperance a bit, he quickly looked through the X-ray's Temperance had given him earlier. "Look…the fracture on the ribs and humerus." He said showing her the x-rays "They are congruent with fractures that would have occurred from a fall" Temperance stared at the the x-rays.

"But a fall would not cause fracture's this severe….unless the victim fell from somewhere really high."

"Maybe he was pushed?" Zach said, Temperance took the x-rays wanting to look them over at the lab.

"I'll find out…thank you Zach." She said, leaning over to give him a hug. She took the X-rays and placed them together with the sonogram before she hurried off. Wanting to know what happened to the victim.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"According to Locals he was last seen two months ago after getting into a fight with this guy." Booth said as he handed a picture of the man who Aaron White fought two months prior, Angela and Jack Hodgins, Camille and Mr. Nigel-Murray where all in the Lab, going over the murder and Booth's current findings.

"So did this guy kill him?" Angela asked as she returned the photo to Booth, he shook his head.

"Uh no…after that fight no one saw Aaron and apparently Alex Creed here and Aaron were disputing over something silly like baseball…the two were buddies and were always fighting over stupid things, no one reported him missing because apparently Aaron liked to just take off for months at a time, he was the adventurous type, traveling, bungee jumping, skydiving, you name it."

"Ah the good old days." Angela said while thinking back to the time when she wasn't married or Pregnant.

"Are you saying you miss those days?" Jack said turning to look at his wife who simply smiled at him.

"No, but they were the good old days." She said placing a small kiss on his cheek; Camille rolled her eyes though she did think their interaction was ridiculously adorable.

"Well the bones have to tell us something, Dr. Brennan said that she found something strange in their fractures earlier." Camille said as she took the picture from Booth to get a better look at it.

"Speaking of Bones, where is she?" Booth asked a little annoyed, he had not been able to reach her for almost two hours and he was a little concerned about that, Camille said she just took off but no one told him where. The sound of the Lab being accessed caused the group to turn their heads. As if on cue Temperance Brennan made her way in, buttoning her white lab coat as she did. "Where have you been?" He asked her a bit frantically she gave him a rather bored look before speaking.

"I went to see Zach." She said as she made her way over to the bones. "No offense to Mr. Nigel-Murray, but I needed another Anthropologist's point of view" Vincent sighed heavily, clearly his internship was getting him nowhere but he was hopeful.

"Did he help?" Booth asked, following Temperance he was almost literally right on top of her, she turned her head to respond and found him awfully close, she moved away a bit feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…yes." Ignoring the fact that he was seriously close, she turned to the bones. "See the fractures to the ribs and humerus here…and here." She said pointing out the two fractures "these fractures are consistent with fall injuries. The victim had to have fallen from a very high place, very fast for these fracture's to occur."

"And He skydives and Bungee jumps!" Angela said, suddenly Aaron White's death was beginning to look more and more like an accident than a murder.

"Yes Skydiving would more likely fit the fractures…something must of malfunctioned or he must have had a hard landing…this was an accident Booth." Temperance turned to Seeley who was still very close, the musky male scent he produced strangely enough relaxed her and made her feel safe, it made her think about how some of the baby books she had been reading said that when the father of the child a woman is expecting is close, they feel calmer, safer. She also remembered reading that pregnant women tended to want the father's closer, that they would need them…but she would have to deal with not having any help from Booth at all.

A sudden wave of nausea hit her rocking her entire body, making her feel exhausted. She turned away from the remains and from Booth in case she did throw up, using her hand to cover her mouth. The five people that surrounded her instantly worried at her sudden and random reaction.

"Whoa sweetie, are you sick?" Angela asked first as it seemed that the nausea left, though in its wake it left a very light headed Temperance. Instinctively Temperance's hand went over her stomach; she nodded at Angela's question. Angela smiled softly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're pregnant" She joked, earning soft laughter from the group of people, yet Temperance said nothing and that reaction did not go unnoticed.

"I'm going to go lay down in my office for a bit." She said softly as she quickly made her way out of the lab and to her office. However her lack of response to Angela's joke left everyone else a bit unsettled. Angela was the first to speak once Temperance was out of ear shot.

"She didn't fight me; she didn't say something rational to disprove my reasoning." Angela's voice was soft with a hint of disbelief. "You don't think…"

"No" Seeley said though he sounded more like he was reassuring himself. "No, we would know…Bones isn't the type that can keep a big secret, at least not one like that." He said the other's nodded; silence followed their brief conversation, each person lost in their own thought. Just then a woman named Claire who worked in the Jeffersonian entered the Lab.

"Angie you must have dropped this, I found it at the entrance of the Lab." She said handing over a picture to Angela. "By the way I thought you were having a baby boy." She said, Angela gave Claire a weird look.

"I am…Why do you ask?"

"Well the picture in the sonogram is of a little girl." Claire said as she began to walk away. "Unless you know someone else in the Jeffersonian who is pregnant" She laughed as she walked out of the Lab and on her way. Her comment made everyone freeze, Angela looked down at the sonogram and sure enough the picture showed a girl, her eyes darted quickly to the upper left corner where the information of the mother would be found.

The name on the top left hand corner read _Brennan, Temperance_; judging from the fact that the sex of the baby could be determined Angela guess that Temperance was 13 to 17 weeks along, since you can't really determine the sex up until the thirteenth week of pregnancy. "Oh my god." She whispered. "It's Brennan…"She said everyone seemed to have stopped breathing. "That's why she didn't fight me back….Temperance is going to have a baby." Angela said turning the picture over so that everyone could see. Her finger pointing at the name printed on the picture.

"That would explain why she's been acting so strange lately." Camille added as she remembered Angela's previous comment earlier that day.

"But why would she hide it? She didn't hide it the last time." Jack said as he took the picture from Angela to look it over, wanting to make sure with his own eyes that it really said Dr. Brennan's name and that it was really a baby and not that his wife and Claire were hallucinating.

"Maybe it's because of the baby's father." Mr. Nigel-Murray said no fun fact following his thoughts, apparently he was too shocked to come up with trivia facts. Booth shook his head, that didn't sound like Bones. "It could also be because it's someone we know." He added all eyes automatically landed on Booth.

"What?" He said defensively. "Why do you all automatically assume its me?" He exclaimed earning a look from Angela.

"No he's right, if he had slept with her we would have noticed because that meant cheating on Hannah…and you probably would have also reacted differently upon hearing the news." Angela said as she thought about it a bit longer.

"Oh my god, Dr. Addy!" Camille said having all eyes weirdly stare at her. "No listen. Dr. Brennan has been strangely frequenting the psychiatric institution where Dr. Addy is imprisoned." Jack laughed at Camille's suggestions.

"So you're saying Dr. Brennan slept with Zach?" he laughed again. "Yeah I don't see that at all…"

"But it fits." She said. "Look… in the last five months Dr. Brennan has gone to see Dr. Addy at least four times a week, the Institute sends a report every month when someone of the Jeffersonian goes there. For five months Dr. Brennan has gone to see Dr. Addy and she's stayed late."

"Wait whoa, are you seriously implying that Zach and Brennan are getting their jiggy on?" Jack exclaimed. "No that doesn't make sense! Why would it happen now? Why didn't it happen before? Besides we all know that Brennan kind of sees Zach as like her son or little brother. I don't buy it." He said crossing his arms.

"Well Zach knows something." Angela said the group nodded in agreement.

"Either way, Bones wanted this kept quiet, I think it's fair we don't mention it until she feels comfortable enough to speak about it." Booth said the other reluctantly agreed as Angela stuffed the sonogram between the pages of the copied x-rays.

Two hours later Temperance awoke. What originally was supposed to be lying down to stop the dizziness turned into a two hour nap on the couch of her office. Getting up she groaned softly, the footsteps that entered her office had her turning her head slowly. Her green orbs looked into the coffee colored eyes that belonged to none other than Seeley Booth. She stared at him…wondering if their baby would have his eyes.

"Hey…" He whispered softly he walked over to where she was and knelt down. She rubbed her face as she leaned back against the couch. "How are you feeling?" he asked let her head fall forward so that her eyes stared into his.

"Better….I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said softly, he shook his head and smiled completely understand her.

"It happens in your condition." His words sent alarms blaring inside of Temperance.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you do work all night." Understanding swept through her as did relief; by condition he meant her lack of sleep because of the all nighters.

"Right…" Booth stared at her a moment, silence filling the room but it was a rather comfortable and warm silence.

"I told the Bureau about Aaron White. His body is being given to his friend Mr. Creed for burial." His words made her smile, Aaron White might have been an Orphan but he had someone in the very end. And for someone who had been alone for a big part of her life…that was something wonderful to hear.

"This case is over, hopefully it'll be a while before another big case comes in…I can concentrate on identifying the John and Jane Doe's." She said, as she stood from the couch stretching slightly to loosen the kinks in her body. Booth followed her as she walked to her desk, Temperance's eyes darted to the clock on her desk it read 6:25 pm was it her or did the day just seem to fly on by today. She took a seat at her desk and Booth took the seat across from her. "So have you and Hannah set a wedding date?" her question sort of caught Booth of guard but he eventually answered it.

"Uh no…not really." A sigh left him as he spoke, he seemed a bit strained when it came to the subject and that in itself was odd.

"Are you two experiencing trouble?" She asked noticing his lack of effort to talk about the matter. Seeley was silent for a few seconds before leaning forward and rubbing his face.

"I don't know Bones…things just feel different."

"Different how? Have you lost sexual interest in Hannah?"

"Whoa Bones easy there…." Booth said chuckling. "It's not always about the sex you know." His comment made her look away. Yeah now she knew that but he didn't know that she knew that.

"Well anthropologically speaking when a male looses interest in a female or has trouble in a relationship usually they are no longer sexually attracted to the female." She went straight into her safety zone, hiding behind her brain and facts not wanting to let him see just how vulnerable she had become.

"No my sex life with Hannah is just fine." He said a bit uncomfortably trying to not touch that subject with Temperance.

"Then what's the problem?" Booth sat silently for a moment, looking at her. He didn't quite know what to say what he wanted to say so he chose his words very, very carefully.

"A few months ago…uh something happened." He said, watching as all her attention focused on him. "Something happened to me personally…that really got me to thinking about a lot of things." His voice got softer. "About a lot decisions I've been making and recently I've been given a sign…but I'm not sure what it means."

"A sign?"

"Yeah like I asked God to give me a sign, tell me what he wants me to do and stuff." Temperance nodded her head in understanding; Booth was after all a religious man he would be prone to believe that God would send him spiritual signs.

"Was the sign what you were hoping for?" She asked softly as she leaned into her chair.

"Maybe…I'm not sure yet. But I will tell you this…" He leaned in further "I'm very, very happy with the sign he gave me." He smiled at her before standing up. "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Bones." He said as he waved good-bye to her and walked out of her office leaving her alone. Temperance watched him leave and once he was gone she rested her hand over her growing belly her thoughts drifting to the man who just left her office.

"We need to talk!" Angela's voice sounded urgent, she closed the door to Temperance office alarming the poor woman a bit.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Temperance sat up in her chair worried at first but the state of Angela's body language let Temperance know it was nothing too bad or serious. Angela crossed her arms and took a seat across Temperance.

"Let's talk about you being pregnant." The words that left her mouth sent shock throughout Temperance's body as she stared at her friend with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Angela cut her off. "Honey a pregnant woman knows a pregnant woman when she sees one." Temperance chuckled at her comment and smiled…somehow she felt relieved. It was a few minutes before she spoke about her pregnancy telling Angela everything except the name of the father of her baby, and that Angela thought, was her new mission in life for now…figuring out the Identity of her best friends baby's father.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**Hi. Yeah I've planned it out and this story will only last five chapters, six at the most! As you guys can see I've based the time line in this story after the unaired (will be aired obviously after I post this fic) Episode of Bones the Doctor in the Photo. I've decided to munch off Hart's ideas and use the Gravedigger seeing as she will be returning to Bones this Season. Obviously I don't really know what will happen after the Brennan-centric epi but this is my AU, by the way I am super excited about that episode. **_

_**Tell me what you think, leave a review.**_

_**Jme**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: CLEARLY I OWN NOTHING! **_

_**Summary: One moment can change everything! Booth and Hannah are engaged to be married, Bones is pregnant with Booth's child but he doesn't even know it. And with the revelation of loving Booth hitting Brennan hard, her logical side is losing to the emotional new Brennan who refuses to interfere in Booth and Hannah's relationship. But when the gravedigger strikes again, this time taking Brennan alone how will things turn out? Will Booth be able to figure out the truth before it's too late?**_

_**Yeah I know the summary sucks but the story is good. **_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"Sweetie, should you really be pulling all nighters in your current physical condition?" Angela's voice filled the large office that belonged to the rather exhausted Forensic Anthropologist. She walked in carrying a warm cup of tea in hands; her eyes looked Temperance Brennan with concern and a hint of playfulness. Bright green eyes stared at her groggily as Temperance sat up from her uncomfortable sleeping position, her hands finding the warmth of the tea cup soothing.

"It's not like I'm sick Angela. I am very well able to work." Temperance protested as she took a sip of the tea, the warmth filling her body soothing and calming her aching muscles. Relief strangely followed the warmth as she settled back into her chair closing her eyes contently.

"Yes but your baby needs you to be physically well for it to grow healthily." Angela argued as she took a seat, Temperance's eyes shot open a tad bit paranoid as she looked around making sure no one else heard Angela. It had been close to a week since Angela confronted her about her pregnancy and since then the very Pregnant Angela had turned into a very fussy friend. Temperance found however, she liked very much being fussed over, Angela much like Zac was just as worried the health and growth of Temperance child as she was her own.

Of course Temperance wasn't aware just what was going on when she wasn't in a room. Since the teams discovery of her pregnancy they have been secretly helping the smart and socially awkward scientist as much they could. Camille was trying hard not to give Temperance too much work, Jack tried to help Angela in fussing over Dr. Brennan without giving away that he knew and Booth became even more protective of Dr. Brennan than he already was.

A soft knock came to Temperance's office door, causing both pregnant women to turn to look towards the door. The tall door entrance held the small but firm frame of Hannah Burley, her clear green eyes warmly watching Temperance as she stood from her seat and made her way from out of her desk. Angela sat perfectly still, completely unaffected by Hannah's visit. Temperance smiled at Hannah as the woman stepped into her office.

"Hey Bones" She said as she reached out, gently gripping her arm as she walked up to her. "I kind of need your help." She said sheepishly, waving a hello to Angela who smiled democratically. Temperance smiled at Hannah though a little bothered by the nickname that she used.

"How can I assist you?" Temperance said as they both took a sit on the couch; Angela simply shifted positions on the chair so that she was facing the two women, the fatigue finally settling in Temperance as she began to feel the weight of her exhaustion. She exhaled a little heavily an action that did not go unnoticed by Angela who instantly perked up concerned.

"I was following a lead and I found what looks like a body that was buried underground." She said Temperance arched an eyebrow confused. "No I know bodies are generally buried underground but…there was just something very strange about this body, can you please come and look at it?" Hannah's eyes pleaded with her in such a way that Temperance had to wonder if it were those eyes that made Booth succumb to her so easily.

"Okay." Temperance said as she stood up, Angela also standing up but more annoyed and worried than anything else.

"Okay?" She shot at Temperance; Hannah sat quietly watching the two women. "No way! You haven't slept since yesterday!" She argued as Temperance began to gather her things. "You need sleep, like now!"

"I'm fine Angela." She stated simply as she took her coat and put it on. The reality was she wasn't one hundred percent OK, her entire body had begun to ache and that numbing feeling that came with exhausting had begun to take over, her heart rate had elevated and she felt as if her body suddenly weighed tons.

"I can wait." Hannah said trying not to get on Angela's bad side surprisingly enough she got a thankful look from the very pregnant woman.

"No, I'm going." Temperance said, she turned to Angela then and spoke more firmly. "I'm going." She took her purse and walked out of her office. Hannah shot Angela an apologetic look before flowing Temperance out of the office leaving Angela to silently fume to herself. However several seconds after the two women left Angela took out her phone and angrily dialed Booth's number.

"Hey Angie, what can I do for you?" His smooth voice was heard over the earpiece but was instantly attacked by Angela's clam but dangerously cold voice.

"I'm going to kill your Fiancée." That was the only thing Angela said before she hung up and stomped out of Temperance's office completely ignoring the flood of incoming calls from Agent Seeley Booth. Several minutes later Seeley emerged into Angela's office where Jack and Camille were attempting to calm a very upset Angela. From a completely different perspective the image was completely comical.

Angela sat with her arms crossed over her enormous belly; lips pouting as she completely ignored the two adults that tried talking to her as if she was a child who was being unsupportive. However the moment Angela saw Seeley she shot up from her seat, her eyes glaring the poor man down and truthfully he was a little bit scared of Angela, she seemed to emit the same ominous feel as her father usually did, when she was angry.

"What happened?" He asked her cautiously as she approached Seeley with an accusing finger, which at the moment as probably the scariest thing in the world for Seeley. She walked slowly towards him and he walked slowly away from her until he was completely pinned against the wall, watching as her finger came over and continuously began to poke him in the chest.

"Your. Stupid. Fiancée. Took. Brennan. To. A. Crime. SCENE!" her words were slow but very chilling. Booth caught her finger already feeling a bruise forming on his chest; he gently rubbed his chest with his free hand, confused as to what Angela meant.

"What crime scene? What are you talking about?" Angela retrieved her finger as Booth asked his questions, turning away from him and running a hand through her hair. She breathed in obviously still worried over her friend who could be in danger of just passing out from exhaustion.

"She came into the Lab today looking for Temperance." Angela explained. "She asked Temperance to help her with some remains she had found concerning those crooked cops." Angela seemed to get more and more anxious as the seconds went by.

"Wait what?"

"Seeley! The last time Hannah poked her nose into that case she was shot at! And Temperance is Pregnant!" She shot back, her voice escalating by the second. Seeley, Camille and Jack stared at each other somehow suddenly remembering and understanding why Angela was so frantic…Hannah had been shot at the last time she was openly investigating on the crooked cops…and now there were more than two lives at risk.

"Where are they?" Booth asked quickly, panic quickly taking over as the thought of any of them getting injured scared him but more so Temperance than Hannah. Angela shook her head silently saying she didn't know. Immediately Booth began to call Hannah but each time he called she would not pick up, Jack as dialing Brennan but it seemed that he had the same luck as Booth. "Damn it!" Booth growled as full blown panic began to set in.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"How exactly did your investigation lead you here?" Temperance asked as she dodged some branches that seemed to come out of nowhere as the two women walked into what seemed to be the forest part of one of the many parks in Washington. Temperance's hand instinctively rested on her belly as a way of protection as she walked behind Hannah who led the way.

"I found out that some of the drug dealings took place here, as well as fire arm selling." Hannah said as she continued down the path that lead to the buried body. "When I started poking around here I found what seemed to be like a metallic handle." She pushed a branch out of the way and waited until Temperance passed before continuing. "I thought maybe that it was like a place where they kept drugs or something but then I found this…" She said as they made it through to a clearing and towards what Hannah had dug up that looked to be a refrigerator.

Temperance approached the container and almost immediately upon seeing it her heart sky rocketed as pure shock and anxiety filled her body. Feeling a strange heaviness in her chest, she placed her hand over her chest and a hand over her belly as she stared at the body of the child that seemed to have been there for a year at the most. Hannah was shocked by her reaction and instantly at her side as Temperance panted for air.

"Oh my God, Bones are you okay?" She asked reaching over to grab the woman's shoulders. Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at the body of the skeletal child, a shaky breathe escaped her as she closed her eyes.

"Female…" She said through gasped breathes. That hateful woman! Oh that hateful, vile human being!

"It's okay you don't have too…" Hannah began but Temperance would not hear any of it.

"Caucasian." She said again trying to hold the tears that threaten to hotly escape her, Temperance clutched her belly tightly as the sheer thought of what had happened to her three years ago came crashing back, the idea of a child and a female one at that sent hot new waves of anger coursing through her.

"Temperance, it's enough. Stop." Hannah said softly, but Temperance continued…Hannah couldn't understand.

"Between the ages of five and ten." She cried then, her entire body shook from the anger and sadness that filled her body. She had thought and hoped that they had found all of that woman's victims, but here was another one…how many more were there, how many more people had that woman buried beneath the ground without a second thought to the life that could be lost? "Oh I hate this woman." She whispered out earning a somewhat surprised look from Hannah.

"You know who did this?" She asked gently, Temperance nodded, with a shaky hand she wiped the tears from her face. Her hand still rested on her belly as she stared down at the girl whose name for now would remain unknown.

"Call Booth." She said a bit more calmly. "You tell him you have another gravedigger case." Her words were low and cold, full of rage. Hannah stared at her a little worried.

"I have no reception out here…I'd have to leave you here…"

"It's okay…" Temperance said turning to look at the blond next to her. "I can take care of myself…just hurry" Hannah nodded before standing up and dashing out of the clearing and out as far out towards the road as she could go until her phone found reception. Immediately as her phone got reception a call came in, ironically enough Booth was calling. She quickly picked up; she was several yards away from the Forensic Anthropologist.

"_Hannah! Finally, where are you_?" Hannah caught her breath as she tried to speak but found she was too out of oxygen to do so, she did manage to pant out the address to where she and Temperance were at. "_What are you two even doing_?"

"The gravedigger." Those words left Booth completely frozen, his heart stopping as he heard Hannah speak again. "Bones said that she found another victim of the Grav-" Hannah stopped mid sentence as a sound caught her attention. Booth could hear the sound of Hannah retrieving a weapon and running, the reception got a bit scratchy, when it finally seemed like Hannah had stopped running she spoke again though he could barely hear her though it clearly sounded like a grunt, the phone seemed to have fallen somewhere, Booth could hear what sound like a gunshot and the thud of a body falling…the sound that followed was scratchy and distant but Booth recognized it as Hannah's voice. _"Temperance! Oh my God"_

Seeley's heart completely stopped beating as he stared at the phone, the screen reading _'call lost'_ What the heck had just happened? Wha- He turned to the other three who seemed completely anxious and waiting for a response but Seeley simply stood there. When he did react he was dialing for an ambulance.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth…I need a bus." His words sent panic through the three who were now speed walking with him down the halls of the Jeffersonian, Angela getting help from her wonderful husband. Booth gave the officer's the directions to Hannah's and Temperance's whereabouts before turning to Camille. "Cam, I need an investigative team to follow me. I'll tell you on the way but we need to move now!" Camille nodded as she, Jack and a few other squints quickly packs and followed Booth to the scene, Angela somehow manipulating her way onto the ride.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

She wasn't sure where she was, not sure what was going on. The blaring sound of a siren and the motion of a moving vehicle gave her some clue but she wasn't really sure what was going on. She heard voices, they were talking, discussing something, and she didn't know what. The soft beeping sound of an EKG filtered through the air.

"The baby's heart beat seems to be fine…" she heard someone say, why would her baby need to be okay…what had happened? She could hardly remember a thing; the last thing she remembered was stepping out of Hannah's car. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling a strange pain course through her body making her groan a bit.

"TEMPERANCE!" Angela's voice caught her off guard a bit…why was Angela there…where was there…looking around she realized she was in an ambulance. "Hey Tempe…" She said as she turned to look at her, she winced slightly as she turned her head, one of her hands rushing to her neck.

"What happened?" she asked softly completely disoriented "Where's Hannah?" she asked again feeling really weak and just out of it.

"Booth is with her in the other ambulance, she was pretty beat up…how do you feel." She asked, softly taking hold of Temperance's hand. Temperance closed her eyes again trying to remember but still could not go further than leaving Hannah's car. "Sweetie you were attacked." Angela began, earning Temperance's full attention. "The gravedigger escaped prison a few weeks ago…it appears she made Hannah find a victim of hers….it was trap."

"What?" Fear filled Temperance's eyes as she once again tried to desperately remember what had happened but with no avail. She began to fidget, her heart skyrocketed as panic began to set in. The gravedigger…No…The paramedic said something to Angela and she backed away from Temperance as he tried to calm her down. Tears began to spill from Temperance's eyes as she thought about what could have happened, what was happening and what was still unknown but yet to come. "Angie…" she said, her voice cracking, her grip tightened around Angela's hand.

"I'm here." Angela whispered as she tried to calm Temperance down. A few minutes passed in silence before the Ambulance arrived at the hospital, the moment however the car was parked Temperance immediately heard someone pounding on the doors. Temperance looked to Angela a bit concerned and then to the paramedic who opened the door.

Hannah stood on the other side, Seeley trying to calm her down and the other Paramedic trying to continue working on her cuts, yet Hannah was more concerned over Temperance to really care. Her eyes were wide with worry but filled with relief as the Paramedic helped Temperance off of the truck.

"I'm so sorry." Hannah began startling Temperance. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…Are you okay? Are they OKAY!" Hannah asked turning to the Paramedic, the Man nodded feeling sorry for Hannah who just seemed so frantic.

"Both her and the Baby are okay." The man said Hannah sighed in relief even though out of the two women the one who seemed the most beat up was her. Temperance however froze as Booth had also just been informed of her pregnancy…or so she thought. Hannah had tears falling from her eyes of not just the relief but pure excitement that they were both okay and that somehow moved Temperance.

"Hannah we're fine…" She whispered, the blond woman dragged her into a tight hug, and Temperance could do nothing more but hold her back.

"I'm sorry Temperance, I didn't know." She repeated. Temperance patted her back gently.

"Hannah….you're bleeding." She said with a small bit of humor, Hannah pulled away chuckling softly. "What happened?" She asked as she looked at Hannah who was pretty much a mess.

"She fought back..." Booth said, looking at Temperance even though she refused to look at him, she didn't know how to even begin to explain to her partner that she was pregnant without saying _'oh yeah by the way you're the dad.'_ "She interrupted the Gravedigger, after she attacked you, and fought back, fought hard." Temperance looked at Hannah.

"I heard something and the moment I arrived you had already been fighting back when she shocked you, After she shocked you I noticed your belly Bones…I knew immediately that bump wasn't fat and I don't know some weird instinct to protect someone important to me kicked in….but she's one hell of a fighter."

"We really need to get you inside Ma'am." The paramedic told Hannah, who nodded and began to walk away.

"Hannah!" Brennan called, getting Hannah's attention; Temperance stared at her for a moment there was an odd sense of irony, she had just saved the baby that she was unaware belonged to her fiancée. A sense of guilt filled Temperance, as tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you…" she said softly, her voice cracking, Hannah simply smiled and walked into the Hospital.

"We're going to need to have a more thorough check-up on you and the baby." The paramedic said as he began to lead Temperance into the hospital but she was going in a different direction.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

"And you're sure both you and the baby are fine?" Zac asked as Temperance nodded, running a hand through her hair. "And to top it off Agent Booth now knows you're pregnant." He added and Temperance nodded. "But he doesn't know he's the father." Temperance nodded again. Temperance stood up from her seat and began to pace the small room that was Zac Addy's room.

"News spreads fast, everyone in Jeffersonian now knows I'm pregnant…and it hasn't even been a week." Zac smiled at her, of course especially if Hannah would come in baring gifts shortly after her release from the hospital. It had been five days since the Gravedigger's attack and already they had come to the conclusion that the Gravedigger's target had always been Dr. Brennan.

"There's one thing I don't understand Dr. Brennan." Zac said, somehow getting Temperance to sit down, though he knew what he was thinking would only serve to agitate her even more. "Why did she choose you?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked finding she wasn't getting any relief from her frustrations

"I mean why attack you?"

"Zac, we aren't exactly on friendly terms…last time I saw her I put her in Jail." Temperance said but Zac made a face.

"But so did Hodgins and Agent Booth…All of you have been her victims before, and she lost her appeal the first time because of the efforts of everyone in the Jeffersonian…so why you?" He asked watching as she tried to come up with some logical explanation but to no avail, she made a face before speaking.

"I mean we fought in the court the last time…." She trailed off but then Zac said something else.

"And wouldn't it be more convenient if she attacked both you and Hannah…I mean that would be a way of also hurting Booth, to attack something special of his and we all know he's marrying Hannah…so with Hannah being there, why only you?" Temperance began to fidget about, Zac was right, attacking Hannah would also have been ideal but why did she wait until Hannah was gone to attack? Why did she only attack her.

"Unless…" Zac said slowly "She knows that attacking you would be a double blow for Agent Booth." Temperance's head shot up, fear and realization suddenly filled her eyes and she began to hyperventilate. She shot up from her seat going through all the events in her head, through all their research in her mind, pacing the small room as she became more and more frantic.

"Oh God Zac!" She said with a quivering voice. "Oh My God" She repeated all logic thrown out the window as fear for her daughter began to well up within her. "She knows…she has to know, she was after something that would cause both me and Booth pain…she was after my Baby." She cried, shaking all over, making Zac stand up and embrace his old and dear teacher and friend.

"It's okay Dr. Brennan" He said, trying to gently sooth her but his words did nothing to calm the now hysterical Forensic Anthropologist. She wrapped her arms around Zac's smaller frame and crying. He held her gently, held her lovingly; like a younger brother would hold his heartbroken sister, softly telling her it would be okay, that it would all turn out the way it always did.

"Whoa! Sorry…didn't mean to interrupt!" Booth's voice startled both Zac and Temperance as they turned towards the door. Booth apparently having appeared while they were embracing each other, Temperance pulled away from Zac slowly but Zac just smiled at Booth before turning to Temperance, he took her face in his hands.

"You're both going to be alright…" he said gently, Booth watching silently feeling a bit awkward somehow the conversation he had with the squints two weeks before came rushing to his head, Zac was acting as if he and Temperance were lovers and if that was the case then maybe that baby did belong to Zac.

"I'm scared Zac." She admitted, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of you…and if anything should happen, Agent Booth will protect you…Right?" Zac turned to Booth who stared at Zac a little uncomfortably. "You will protect them won't you? You won't let anything happen to Dr. Brennan and her baby right?" Booth looked at Zac and then to Temperance who was looking down, tears still falling from her eyes he suddenly felt his heart break a little.

"Hey…" he said softly touching Temperance's shoulder, she looked up and looked right at him, his heart stopping for a moment. "I'll protect you both." He said unsure if he was allowed to touch her or not. Temperance gave him a weak smile before turning back to Zac.

"I'll see you soon Zac." She said hugging him again only this time she placed a small kiss on his cheek, He smiled and watched as she walked out of the room. Booth waited until she left before he spoke.

"Congratulations." He said, Zac turned to him confused.

"What for?"

"The baby" Booth said earning a grin from Zac Addy.

"Oh no Agent Booth I am not the father of that child" he assured, Booth cocked his head confused

"Then why do you act as if it were yours?" Booth asked Zac who walked towards his bed and sat down, Zac looked right at Booth.

"Because I'm doing the father a favor." His words leaving Booth more confused.

"Huh?"

"For right now, the father can't be with Dr. Brennan, she needs all the support she can get at this moment so until that man becomes her support I'm here for her, and until that man can take care of that Baby, I will be here for it." Booth sort of understood and nodded, he gave Zac a small wave before walking out. He looked at Temperance who had been standing around eavesdropping.

"You could have just asked me if Zac was the father, if you were so curious." She said with her arms crossed, Booth gave her a goofy grin. "Obviously he's not, that would just be weird." Booth laughed.

"Yeah I thought so too but I was just making sure…so uh…who is it?" Temperance walked with him in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'd tell you…but then I'd have to kill you."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

_**Okay so here is the Second Chapter of this small story, sorry it took so long to upload I was just busy, Enjoy yo~ Please review!**_

_**Sakura**_


End file.
